Until Death Separated Us
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Dan dengan berakhirnya janji sekaligus sumpah yang Sasuke lontarkan, Sasuke menawan bibir kekasihnya lama, membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam gereja bertepuk tangan/SasuNaru/


**Title:**

Until Death Separated Us

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

SasuNaru

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Angst

**Warn:**

Shounen Ai, Boys Love, OoC, Death Chara, Typo, Ending yang Aneh, Agak Lebay(XD).

**Watch out:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

Nggak Suka? Nggak Usah Baca.

.

One more FanFic from me to enliven SasuNaru Fic. To enliven Naruto's fandom.

**Hope you like it.**

.

My playlist : Dygta-Cinta Sudah Terlambat, McLachlan-Angel.

.

Sasuke merapikan bajunya yang sudah rapi entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit waktu yang sudah berlalu. Matanya menutup melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di kemeja biru yang sedang dikenakannya, padahal sebelumnya kemeja biru muda itu sangat pas untuk dipadukan dengan celana jeans _beggy_ hitam miliknya. Ditelusurinya kemeja itu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya secara perlahan, rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh. Aneh bila melihat kemeja yang biasanya kusut saat kau pakai menjadi rapi seperti ini. Dan Sasuke tau kenapa kemeja ini terlihat begitu rapi, bukankah dia sendiri yang mengantarnya ke jasa _laundry_? Harusnya dia senang melihat kemeja yang dikenakannya terlihat rapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun dia hidup berdua dengan 'orang itu'. Harusnya dia tersenyum saat menatap kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya terlihat rapi daripada terlihat kusut seperti biasanya kan?

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Mata _onyx_nya menutup seiring dengan air mata yang memaksa untuk menerjang keluar. Sasuke lebih suka jika semua kemeja yang dikenakannya terlihat kusut daripada rapi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi untuk disaat yang tidak tepat, Sasuke mengalirkan air mata.

.

"Hoi bodoh, kau apakan kemejaku?" geram Sasuke saat melihat noda hitam yang seharusnya tak ada di kemeja putihnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi malas di dekat kasur springbed oranye-biru 'mereka'. Ya, mereka. Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu dia sudah membuat sebuah ikatan suci dengan pemuda bodoh berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang mengembungkan pipinya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ugh, jangan sebut aku bodoh, _Teme_!Aku tidak bodoh seperti dugaanmu. Noda itu memang sudah ada di sana saat aku mencucinya, dan noda itu semakin membesar saat aku sudah selesai mencucinya." jawab pemuda pirang itu.

"Hhh." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum mendekati pemuda pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang yang masih mengembungkan pipinya, "Kau marah?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya di springbed oranye-biru milik mereka berdua. Mata _onyx_nya terarah menuju mata pemuda itu, membuat mata pemuda itu merefleksikan wajahnya. Tangan pucatnya terangkat sebelah untuk menjamah mahkluk indah berambut pirang di depannya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi si pirang, dan dengan perlahan turun menuju mata indah yang dikaruniai iris sebiru langit, bulu mata yang lentik dan kelopak mata berwarna kecoklatan yang sangat indah, mata yang akan berbinar-binar saat melihat sesuatu yang disukainya, mata yang selalu merefleksikan wajahnya saat mereka bersama, mata yang akan mengalirkan air mata bila sedang sedih atau senang, dan mata yang selalu dikecupnya saat ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Dengan perlahan lagi, Sasuke menurunkan telunjuknya menuju hidung si pirang, hidung mungil yang tak terlalu pesek dan tak terlalu mancung, hidung yang sering digesekkannya dengan hidung mancung dan pucat miliknya, dan hidung yang menghembuskan nafas yang selalu menggelitik hatinya. Kemudian telunjuknya turun lagi menuju pipi kemerahan milik kekasih sekaligus pasangan hidupnya, pipi kenyal yang dihiasi dengan tiga buah bekas luka di setiap sisinya, pipi yang selalu memerah bila digoda olehnya, pipi yang akan mengembung bila sedang marah atau kesal, pipi yang akan terlihat berseri bila sedang senang, pipi yang dulu dialiri oleh air mata saat dia melamarnya di sebuah _restaurant_ mahal di kota ini, dan pipi yang juga selalu dikecupnya. Dengan perlahan lagi, telunjuknya menurun menuju bibir kekasihnya, bibir berwarna merah yang selalu terlihat menggoda, bibir yang selalu maju beberapa senti saat sedang marah, bibir yang selalu meneriakinya dengan sebutan _'Teme'_, bibir yang akan bergetar saat gugup dan menangis, bibir yang selalu mengelu-elukan makanan tidak bergizi yang bernama ramen, dan bibir yang selalu diciumnya setiap bangun pagi, pergi bekerja, pulang bekerja, mau tidur, saat bercinta, dan saat-saat indah lainnya. Lagi, telunjuknya turun menuju dagu yang membuat wajah kekasihnya terlihat semakin indah.

"_Nope._ Aku tidak marah, _Dobe_." ucap Sasuke pelan dan mencium bibir merah milik kekasihnya.

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil '_Dobe_' oleh Sasuke itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda yang mulai muncul di pipinya, "Maaf, aku tak terlalu bisa mencuci, menyetrika, memasak, me-" ucapan pemuda pirang itu terhenti saat telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Sst, aku tau. Dan aku tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Kau pintar dalam segala hal, _Dobe_."

Pemuda pirang itu mengembungkan pipinya sedikit, "Aku tidak _'Dobe'_, _Teme_!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "_Yeah, I know. I love you so much_, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali mengecup bibir merah milik kekasihnya.

"_I love you too_, Sasuke."

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke memasuki kawasan taman di sebuah tempat di Konoha. Mobil ferari biru bercampur oranyenya diparkirkannya di parkiran terdekat setelah sebelumnya membayar uang upah kepada salah satu satpam di sana.

Mata _onyx_nya memutar berkeliling untuk melihat taman yang sudah sering kali didatanginya bersama kekasihnya. Rasa yang amat familiar mulai memasuki relung hatinya ketika melihat taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yang mulai menampakkan kuncup-kuncup kecil berwarna merah muda pucat, yang sebentar lagi-saat musim semi tiba-pasti akan bermetamorfosis menjadi bunga indah berwarna merah muda seutuhnya. Dari pandangan iris _onyx_nya, Sasuke dapat melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya-yang sangat mirip seperti rubah- ke arahnya. Sasuke membalas cengiran kekasihnya dengan senyum tipis. Kekasihnya memang indah.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kekasihnya dan segera mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang kusut, dan Sasuke tau, perbuatannya barusan akan membuat kekasihnya menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang mendudukan diri di bawah pohon sakura sambil menengadahkan kedua tangan kecoklatannya. Sasuke menggeleng, sudah pasti pohon sakura itu tak akan menggugurkan bunganya walaupun selembar. Ini kan bukan musim semi. Tapi, walaupun bulan ini bukan waktunya untuk musim semi, angin yang bertiup mampu untuk membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit kedinginan. Sasuke menoleh pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang asik dengan memandangi kuncup sakura. Tch, lagi-lagi kekasihnya itu tidak memakai syal yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh ibunya.

Sasuke menyerukan nama kekasihnya, membuat kekasihnya menoleh dan dengan segera terkaget ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke dan segera berbagi syal oranye yang dipakainya bersama sang kekasih dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pohon sakura yang masih melambai-lambai, menuju mobil ferari biru-oranye miliknya. Menyisakan kekosongan di belakang yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

.

"Ne, _Teme_. Aku mau ramen." ucap Naruto disertai dengan gembungan di pipinya.

"_Nope_."

Naruto semakin mengembungkan pipinya, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang juga semakin maju beberapa senti. "Pelit kau, _Teme_."

"Hn."

Terkadang, mempunyai kekasih yang selalu menjaga pola makan itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Contohnya si Sasuke _Teme_ ini, dia selalu melarang Naruto untuk memakan makanan tidak sehat yang bernama ramen, makanan yang selalu menjadi saingannya, tentu saja.

"_Teme_~, ayolah. Satu mangkok saja kok, aku tidak akan meminta lebih deh. Janji." rayu Naruto lagi, mencoba membuat Sasuke-kekasihnya serta pasangan hidupnya-memenuhi keinginannya.

Sasuke masih tetap bergeming dengan laptop dalam pangkuannya, iris mata _onyx_nya yang sekarang sedang memakai kacamata sama sekali tidak memandang Naruto.

"_Teme_~~,"

"..."

"_Teme_~~~,"

"..."

"Sasuke~,"

"..."

"Sa-,"

"Hentikan, _Dobe_. Kau membuat telingaku menjadi tuli." geram Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Eheheheh, makanya ayo kita makan ramen. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih saja bertahan dengan cengiran bodohnya. Sasuke melepas kacamata yang menurutnya mengganggu saat melihat wajah Naruto. Di bibirnya terulas senyum kecil yang tak tampak oleh Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi sesuai janji, kau ha-,"

"Yeeiii~, _Teme_ baik deh!" teriak Naruto dan menerjang Sasuke yang sama sekali belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

.

Kali ini, Sasuke menapakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja yang bernama Saint Lukas. Gereja St. Lukas ini masih belum banyak berubah dari terakhir kali dia mengunjunginya bersama sang kekasih.

Sasuke menatap ke arah altar gereja yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga serta beberapa meja dan kursi yang akan digunakan saat ibadah berlangsung. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke tertuju pada patung besar Bunda Maria yang terpasang di bagian belakang altar. Tiba-tiba matanya menyendu.

Di sinilah Sasuke berdiri bersama sang kekasih yang akan segera menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil setelah dia mengucapkan janji yang disaksikan oleh pendeta, para saksi, terutama pada Kristus dan Bunda Maria. Janji yang terucap dari bibirnya, 'Bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Kristus, sampai maut memisahkan kita.' Dan dengan berakhirnya janji sekaligus sumpah yang Sasuke lontarkan, Sasuke menawan bibir kekasihnya lama, membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam gereja bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke merasakan rasa sesak yang lagi-lagi terasa familiar. Padahal dia bisa melihat kekasihnya tersenyum, tapi kenapa hatinya malah terasa kosong?

Dipandangnya jari manis tangan kanannya. 'Dia' masih di sana, dia masih melingkar manis di jari Sasuke. Cincin pernikahannya bersama sang kekasih masih melingkar dengan erat, masih tetap menyimpan semua memori-memori indahnya bersama sang terkasih. Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke menekan dadanya tepat di daerah jantung. Kenapa di sini terasa hampa?

.

Naruto terlihat merapikan rambut pirangnya dengan gel rambut berwarna biru, entah sudah berapa banyak gel yang dioleskannya pada rambut pirangnya untuk membuat helaian itu menjadi jabrik.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jengah, "Mau ke mana kau, _Dobe_?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab maupun menoleh pada Sasuke, tangannya masih asik mengoles dan membentuk rambut pirangnya lebih jabrik lagi.

Sasuke dapat merasakan ada kedutan di dahinya ketika pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh Naruto. "Hei, aku ber-," belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. Hh, Naruto memang paling suka memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Teme! Pakai ini." ucap Naruto dan melempar sepasang pakaian pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya heran. Apa-apaan si _Dobe_ itu?

"Do-,"

"Jangan banyak protes. Hari ini kita akan pergi ke gereja untuk ibadah! Kita sudah lama tidak ke gereja St. Lukas kan?" dan dengan ucapan yang sebelumnya sudah memotong ucapan Sasuke-lagi-barusan, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbakar api emosi.

.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada sekarang. Di sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas betapa besarnya cinta Sasuke pada kekasihnya, sebuah tempat yang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Sasuke dan kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap ruangan serba putih itu dari luar, tak sanggup rasanya menatap ruangan tempat kekasihnya biasanya berada lebih lama lagi dari ini. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan putih itu ke tempat lain yang juga menjadi tempat favorit kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap kapel yang terlihat asri dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah. Kapel tidak bernama ini terletak di samping bangunan besar berwarna putih-biru yang di dalamnya terdapat ruangan-ruangan kecil tempat orang beristirahat. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menapakkan kakinya ke atas karpet berwarna hijau yang menutupi semua lantai kapel. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang sedang berlutut di depan altar, mereka berpegangan tangan, bernyanyi dan berdoa bersama-sama. Dapat Sasuke dengar alunan lagu indah yang terucap dari bibir-bibir orang-orang tersebut. Lagu yang membuat Sasuke teringat dengan kekasihnya-lagi-.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berlutut, bernyanyi dan juga berdoa. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang kekasih hati. Berdoa agar sang terkasih hanya akan selalu mengingatnya seorang saja, walau sedang berada di manapun.

.

"Hiks, Sa-suke, maaf. Maaf-hiks-kan aku,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terisak dalam pelukannya. Semenjak pulang dari Rumah Sakit, tadi. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menangis, membuat Sasuke juga tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sambil menerawang jauh, Sasuke memeluk dan menenangkan Naruto yang semakin terisak.

Kenapa? Kenapa, ya Tuhan? Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke menyadarinya? Kenapa harus Naruto yang mengalaminya? Kenapa harus di antara mereka? Kenapa baru 2,5 tahun mereka menjalani sebuah keluarga, harus ada cobaan berat seperti ini? Kenapa harus penyakit itu? Kenapa harus kanker otak? Kenapa?

Lagi, sebuah pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' yang selalu tak akan pernah ada habisnya, terucap dari bibir Sasuke saat melihat tubuh lemah dan pucat Naruto yang harus bertahan hidup dengan berbagai macam alat yang menyokong hidupnya.

.

Sasuke menatap sebuah gundukan tanah, dan membaca tulisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya di atas sebuah batu yang berdiri kokoh.

Sepertinya nalar Sasuke sedang tidak bekerja, saat kakinya membawa tubuhnya melangkah ke daerah yang penuh dengan gundukan tanah di sekitarnya. Disentuhnya dengan perlahan batu keras yang terpahat nama kekasihnya, batu yang terpahat nama orang yang selalu berada di hati, jantung, pikiran dan dalam hembusan nafasnya.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah mengingat semuanya. Sasuke sudah mengingat bahwa kekasihnya sudah tiada. Bahwa kekasihnya sudah berpulang ke rumah Tuhan dan bahagia di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi dalam setengah tahun ini, air mata Sasuke menetes bila mengingat semuanya. Bila mengingat kekasihnya.

.

"Hei, _Teme_. Kau kok lesu sih? Seperti orang mau mati saja!" ucap Naruto agak keras. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang sedang termenung memandangi dirinya.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar Naruto yang berbicara terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan kembali memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lembut, "_Gomen_."

Naruto mengangguk pelan,

Dengan mata _onyx_nya, Sasuke dapat melihat semua perbedaan yang sudah mulai tampak dari tubuh Naruto akibat penyakit itu.

Sekarang Naruto memakai penutup kepala berwarna oranye untuk menutupi kepalanya karena helai pirangnya terus berguguran, membuat helai pirang yang dulunya jabrik menjadi tipis dan lepek. Tubuh yang dulunya sehat, kini berubah menjadi kurus; yang hanya menyisakan tulang dibalut sedikit lemak dan kulit. Warna tubuh yang harusnya berwarna kecoklatan, kini berubah menjadi agak pucat, sangat tidak kontras dengan keceriaan yang selalu ditunjukkan Naruto. Cincin pernikahan yang dulu pas di jari manisnya, kini sudah longgar dan terpaksa harus dipindahkan ke ibu jarinya.

Tapi tetap, bagi Sasuke Naruto tetaplah sosok yang menyilaukan hari-harinya seperti dulu walau sedang sakit. Naruto tetaplah sosok yang selalu dicintainya sesuai dengan sumpahnya dulu, bahwa dia akan mencintai Naruto sampai ajal memisahkan.

"Hoi, lagi-lagi kau termenung." teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas teriakan Naruto dengan _death glare_nya, membuat Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum senang.

"Ne, _Teme_. Setelah ini berakhir, kau akan gimana? Ehm, maksudku... setelah ini, rencanamu apa? Bukan, kalau aku sudah tidak-,"

"Ssstt, apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" potong Sasuke cepat saat menyadari ucapan Naruto akan mengarah ke mana.

Naruto menunduk dan memilin-milin selimut rumah sakit berwarna biru garis-garis yang digunakannya untuk menutupi kakinya, "Maksudku, setelah aku tiada... apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka saat dia ingin membantah ucapan Naruto barusan, tapi kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya terasa tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk menyangkal semua yang sudah terjadi. Rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan pandangan yang ditujukan oleh iris biru Naruto pada _onyx_nya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkannya untuk mencari pengganti Naruto setelah ini. Tak pernah dipikirkannya untuk meninggalkan Naruto bagaimanapun juga keadaannya, tak pernah dipikirkannya bagaimana jika seandainya Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah. Karena Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya sebelum dan sesudah mereka menjadi pasangan yang sudah disucikan di depan Bunda Maria.

"Dengar, Naruto," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk disampaikan, "bukankah saat kita menikah 2 tahun lalu, aku sudah mengucapkannya kepadamu, pada semua saksi, dan pada Kristus?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, tampak oleh Sasuke ada beningan cair yang menyembul dari balik kelopak mata Naruto.

"Sa-,"

"Bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang,"

"..."

"Bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau,"

"Hiks,"

"Setia sebagaimana wajib diperbuat oleh orang yang beriman kepada Yesus Kristus,"

"Sasuke, hiks- aku-,"

"Sampai maut memisahkan kita." dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke barusan, Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ciumannya.

"Hiks, _arigatou_ Sasuke. _Arigatou_, hiks. _Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru yo_, Naruto."

.

Sasuke menatap lagi gundukan tanah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya. Gundukan tanah itu masih selalu sama, tak berubah sedikitpun dari hari terakhir dia mengunjunginya. Tangan pucatnya meraba gundukan tanah itu, dan dengan perlahan tangan pucat itu merambat menuju batu putih yang tertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Dielusnya lembut, dipandanginya nama kekasihnya, dikecupnya lama, dan seiring dengan kecupan panjang yang diberikan, Sasuke mengucapkan doa dalam hati. Berharap kekasihnya mendapat kebahagiaan yang tak pernah didapat darinya, berharap kekasihnya selalu tersenyum, berharap kekasihnya dapat menjalani hari yang lebih baik di sana, dan berharap kekasihnya masih mengingatnya walaupun maut sudah memisahkan mereka.

Dan dengan terlepasnya bibir Sasuke dari batu putih itu; cairan bening, asin dan hangat turun menelusuri pipi putih milik Sasuke perlahan. Disusul dengan tumpahnya beribu-ribu jarum air yang menusuk kulit, membuat seluruhnya basah; termasuk Sasuke dan gundukan tanah di depannya. Menyisakan udara yang bercampur dengan bau tanah.

.

Hari ini hari pemakaman Naruto, setelah hampir 3 bulan dia berjuang menghadapi kanker otak stadium 4.

Yang selalu diingat Sasuke saat kematian Naruto adalah, Naruto tak pernah sama sekali berhenti tersenyum; sekecil apapun senyum itu. Sasuke tau bahwa hari seperti hari ini pasti akan datang juga, hanya saja dia tidak tau kapan. Dan hari inilah, hari di mana hari 'seperti itu' telah datang dan mengambil Naruto dari sisinya.

Sasuke tidak menangis saat melihat para dokter dan perawat yang menangani Naruto melepas semua alat yang menyokong hidup Naruto, Sasuke tidak menangis saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang menjadi kaku dan dingin, Sasuke tidak menangis saat melihat wajah Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan Sasuke tidak menangis saat menjamah tubuh dingin Naruto.

Sasuke menangis ketika dia merasa tidak bisa menepati janji yang sudah diucap dari bibirnya, saat sumpah pernikahan di gereja St. Lukas dulu. Dia merasa tidak memenuhi janjinya untuk memelihara orang yang dicintainya dan tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Naruto.

Sebelum tubuh Naruto benar-benar akan dimasukkan ke dalam peti, Sasuke memandang wajah indah itu sekali lagi. Disentuhnya pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, dan dielusnya perlahan. Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan terakhir untuk Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit bergetar saat hendak mengecup wajah Naruto. Sasuke perlahan menurunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup,

"_Hope you'll be happy_,"

Lalu kedua pipinya,

"_Hope you'll always smile_,"

Hidungnya,

"... _Hope you- will get mortal live_,"

Kemudian menuju dagunya,

"_Hope you'll get comfort there_,"

Sasuke terhenti di bagian bibir pucat milik Naruto, bibirnya masih terus bergetar menahan air mata yang ingin merangkak keluar, suaranya menjadi semakin terasa serak.

Dikecupnya bibir Naruto,

"_Hope you'll always love me_,"

Dan yang terkhir, Sasuke memberikan kecupan panjang pada dahi Naruto,

"_Altough death had separated us_."

Sasuke dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang menetes dan jatuh di pipi Naruto; air mata miliknya.

.

Di bawah derasnya ribuan air bening yang terjatuh, Sasuke masih tetap bergeming di samping sebuah makam yang sangat dikenalinya. Makam kekasihnya; pasangan hidupnya. Makam Uchiha Naruto.

.

'_May you rest in peace_, _my Dobe_. _I'll always love you, until death take my life._'

.

.

..Finish..

.

Huft, lagi-lagi saya bikin fic angst. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya suka dengan lagu yang mellow-mellow gitu, jadinya fic saya seperti ini deh.

Gomen ne, kalo ficnya jelek, aneh dan pendek.

.

Oh ya! Saya mau nanya, di fandom Naruto ini, ada nggak Author ataupun Reader yg tnggal d KepRi(Kepulauan Riau)? Hehe, klo ada PM ato kasi tau d review dong. Habisnya saya kesepian, masa' nggak ada yg dr KepRi? DX. Maaf y klo saya malah nanya soal ini d Fic ini. Gomen. XDD

.

Eheheh, tolong di review ya fic saya.

.

**Review** please? XDD


End file.
